Some Cupids Kill with Arrows, Some with Words
by Tantalium
Summary: "Draco didn't explain why he wanted to do research on his ancient runes assignment tonight of all nights and he was hoping Granger wouldn't ask. The mere thought of Pansy gave him shudders, and this was a surprising escape." *Dramione* COMPLETE


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, any of its characters, places, etc. The story was written just for fun. **

**Enjoy!**

Letting out a long, drawn-out sigh, Hermione leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes briefly. She was tired, she missed home and constant quidditch practices and boring sports talk made her feel out of touch with her best friends. Hermione just finished her assignment on Runology and was thinking of what to do next. It was after dinner on a Friday night and most Hogwartonians passed the time with their housemates; playing games, gossiping or hanging out with their friends. Hermione couldn't afford such luxuries. Exams were coming up in a few weeks and this just added to her stress. Like always, she prepared everything. Study schedule - already planned out, with several study sessions booked for Harry and Ron just because she knew they would ask anyway - was packed away in her bag, and she _accio'd_ it to the table with a flick of her wand.

Looking over it in utter concentration, Hermione missed the silent entrance of Draco Malfoy into the library. Her haven. The library was practically deserted the entire week and tonight, even Madame Pince had gone off somewhere with Filch and, perhaps for the first time ever, left Hermione alone.

"Bloody library." Well, almost alone.

She heard a frustrated a sigh and turned around to see Malfoy standing near a bookshelf. His face was grim and his appearance was slightly disheveled. His hair was messy, but Hermione couldn't help but notice he still managed to look amazing. Hermione felt a pang of jealousy, and self-consciously ran her hand in a futile attempt to smooth her hair.

"Problems, Malfoy?" She called out, trying to keep her voice even. She didn't want to start an argument, but curiosity tugged at her as to what exactly Malfoy was doing here.

"Granger." His tone was icy and filled with distaste. "Sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, that's new."

Hermione just shrugged, not wanting to start a fight, and went back to her parchment without giving a reply. He obviously expected a snarky comment, and was taken aback when she ignored him. Glancing around, he realized that the two were alone and Draco suddenly felt guilty for his rudeness. He wasn't particularly fond of Granger, but it wasn't about _her_ really, more about the fact that she was friends with Scarhead and Weasel. If Draco were to be honest with himself, he would admit that he actually respected Granger for her wit and courage. She was very different from the girls he associated himself with usually, and he always found it difficult to talk to her. Perhaps that's the reason he always resorted to insults. That, and the fact that enjoyed her clever comebacks too much to stop.

Looking up at her again, Draco was surprised to catch her staring back at him. Her long, messy, trademark hair framed her face nicely. The velvet sweater made her eyes stand out and he smirked at the naughty thought that crossed his mind when he looked at her lips. Hermione quickly lowered her gaze and her cheeks reddened. Draco made an impulsive decision. Assertively, he strode towards her table. Hermione's eyebrows shot up in disbelief as she watched Malfoy approach.

" 'lo, Granger."

"Evening, Malfoy." She moved some of the books cluttering the table to the floor and motioned for him to take a seat. Draco slid in his chair and nodded her thanks. He hasn't spent much time here before, preferring his quiet room for studies. He could see why she liked it here. It was tranquil here. Musty old books surrounded her and the lights were dimmed just enough to see the pages. Comfy chairs, wooden desk. Parchment, ink and quill. This was all hers and he felt like an intruder. Questioning his decision to come over, he looked at her and found her staring. She looked comfortable despite his presence. For some odd reason, he really didn't want to leave her table. They sat in silence for a while before Hermione spoke up.

"So… What brings you here on a Friday night, Malfoy?" she asked trying to sound casual.

"Ancient runes." The brisk reply was all that she got, but it was enough to get the conversation flowing. Draco didn't explain why he wanted to do research on his ancient runes homework tonight of all nights and he was hoping Granger wouldn't ask. The mere thought of Pansy gave him shudders, and this was a surprising escape. Draco didn't like being stalked and thought he was quite canny for thinking to come here - Pansy would never think to check the library.

"What topic have you chosen to write your assignment on? How far along are you? Have you started studying for the exam yet?" Granger bombarded him with questions and her enthusiasm made him forget Pansy altogether.

"I am doing mine on the use of runes in divination. I haven't had a chance to do much because Snape has been on my case a lot lately."

Hermione became extremely animated as they talked about Snape, Professor Babbling, the class and the material they covered this year. Study of ancient runes was the worst class this year for her - she was the only Gryffindor with five Ravenclaws, and two Slytherins; making it dreadful on a good day and downright unbearable on a bad one.

"Well, I love working with runes, if you ever need help." She stopped abruptly as she realized that she was actually offering her help to a Slytherin. The worst kind of Slytherin. A Malfoy.

"No thanks Granger, I think I've got this." His tone was harsher than he would have liked and Draco inwardly winced.

He didn't want to get into any arguments tonight, nor did he want Granger to banish him from the library.

Hermione nodded and dropped her gaze. Draco thought that this must be the first time they have ever been alone anywhere, and the fact that they were peaceful was somewhat surprising to him. Draco had an urge to continue the conversation.

"I do have a question though, maybe you would know," he started tentatively, "I get mixed up with the rune markings sometimes. The textbook has been barely of any help."

The witch across from him just nodded and reached for her bag. Pulling out a small stack of books, she placed them on the table. "This one." She slid it across to Draco. "And this one." She slid another. "The textbook is horrid, but I picked these up at Flourish and Blotts this summer. They should help you out."

"Thanks, Granger. I'll borrow this from you then, yeah?"

"Sure, Malfoy." She said, as she was putting the rest books from the table back into her bag. She gave up on trying to study for the night. Draco noticed something and decided to ask.

"Ahem, Granger?"

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"What is that?" He pointed to the object of interest and Hermione flashed him an amused look before replying.

"It's a dictionary, Malfoy. A muggle one, actually. You _do_ know what a dictionary is, don't you?"

"I'm familiar with them, sure. What I would really like to know, Granger, is why do you carry one around with you?" Malfoy was staring at her incredulously. She shrugged.

"I like to read it sometimes."

Draco looked at her blankly and Hermione laughed at his expression. Draco scowled.

"That's ridiculous! Why are you reading the dictionary, Granger?"

"Because it's fascinating. Words. I find them enigmatic. It's immensely satisfying for me to find out the meaning of words, their etiology, how they came about. Language is… fun for me. Stinging words into sentences, creating new phrases and even making new words! Everyday, we speak sentences we never have before, hear new words and… You must think it's strange."

Hermione was passionate as she spoke, but by the end she lost her fire and looked horrified by her little rant. After all, here she was, sitting in a library, having a decent, open conversation with Malfoy and she was actually _voluntarily_ sharing her thoughts with him. Hermione felt scared for a moment – she thought he would tease her. Even her friends don't know that she does this sometimes. She hid it from them because she knew they would look at her exactly like Malfoy just did - like she was a lunatic. Draco felt her coolness and rushed to say something, anything, before this –whatever _this_ was - was over.

"Hey, words are interesting. I like reading, but I've never thought I'd see anyone _read_a dictionary." Draco chuckled. Hermione studied him for a moment. His lip corners were quivering, threatening to turn into a smile. A genuine smile, which would be a first around me, Hermione thought. _He didn't mock_. That lonely thought swam in her head as she examined him closer. She smiled back and said, mock defensively,

"Well I don't do it often!" Malfoy's eyes lingered on her smile and she felt something deep inside her twist, a small butterfly. She wiped the smile off her face, leaned in and lowered her voice as she spoke.

"Malfoy, I'll tell you something now, but you're probably going to think I've lost it."

Draco leaned in closer to her "I think you've already lost it, Granger," He whispered back to her. "But please, do share." The smile on his face was remnant of a Cheshire cat. Hermione hesitated, but Draco looked at her with interest and she really wanted to tell him, because somehow, deep down, she knew that he would understand.

"Madame Pince finally gotten the Oxford English dictionary!" Hermione whispered back excitedly. Then, she suddenly got up and grabbed Draco, pulling him to his feet also. "Follow me, Malfoy!"

"Bossy little thing, aren't you?"

She ignored him and continued to drag him toward the isle with reference materials. Draco was too shocked at the fact that she's excited about a dictionary to pay attention that for the first time; she is holding his hand.

"Look up, Draco." The fact that she said his first name doesn't escape both of them, and they paused to look at each other. Hermione released his hand and for a fraction of a second, felt an urge to take it back.

"Wow." Draco said after looking up. On the shelf above them, lay the magnificent English Oxford dictionary. It's not just one book that Hermione was pointing to, but maybe twenty all lined up in a neat row. The books were an impressive size, with thick bindings and they must weigh… Draco thought that this must be it, their entire language contained here. He looked back at Hermione, and chuckled at her childlike expression.

"Congratulations," Draco managed to say and she smiled brightly at him. "It's a very impressive dictionary." He added still looking at her looking at the books.

"I probably have to get my head checked, I can't believe I'm so excited about a dictionary."

"No, nothing wrong with that, " said Draco. Hermione is _definitely_ not like other girls. The only things Pansy was ever excited about were the three G's: galleons, gossip and gems.

Hermione was looking at him with doubt in those big brown eyes, and he wished he had said something else, maybe so she wouldn't think he's stupid or something. He really wanted to show her that he did get it, and that, no, she didn't lose it.

"Umm… Surcease." He said hesitantly. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "It was on the medicine vial from the apothecary I had to take this summer after a quidditch accident. I looked it up."

She smiled and responded with a relieved smile

"Finicky."

It felt nice to stand here, and share words with Draco. Harry and Ron would probably laugh at her for this, but here and now, Hermione felt just right. She looked up at Draco and smiled back at him. He looked so different now. Not the arrogant boy who called her a _mudblood_ and teased her friends.

"Dulcet. Opulent. Cajole." Draco shot back and Hermione laughed. Listening to the musical sound that she made, Draco couldn't help but join in. He liked this – it wasn't like anything he's ever done before.

"Shirty."

"That's not a word, Granger."

"It sure is, Malfoy." She nodded before continuing.

"You see, shirty means irritable. It's very easy for you to get all shirty, I've noticed."

Hermione nudged him as they slowly walked back to her table.

"Too many people make me get all shirty." Draco said.

"Maybe you're hanging out with a wrong crowd then" Hermione responded as she packed her bag.

"Maybe… You're leaving already?" Draco said feeling unsettled at the thought that she will be going so soon.

Even though Hermione didn't want to leave, she knew that Harry and Ron would go looking for her and she didn't want them to stumble in on her and Draco like this. She didn't want to ruin the good time she had with Malfoy tonight.

"I have to go, otherwise my friends will start looking for me." Draco chuckled, even though the thought of Hermione hanging out with them made him cheerless.

Just then, she looked up at him and their eyes met. It wasn't like she hasn't looked him in the eye before, but this time, it was different. It was more intense, and _magical_ somehow. She felt a shiver run up her spine, her mouth went dry and she couldn't move, couldn't blink.

"Maybe I'll see you here tomorrow?" He whispered and the thought that maybe he felt it too crossed Hermione's mind. As they kept looking into each other's eyes she saw that there is a lot more to Malfoy than meets the eye. And she realized that she wanted to know him.

Draco held her gaze and she whispered a barely audible yes. She will think of the consequences later - her friends, his friends, purebloods and the rest – right now, yes was the only possible answer. That revelation scared Hermione to no end. Suddenly a blush crept up her cheeks, she broke eye contact and scurried out of the library in a rush.

Hermione stumbled into Harry and Ron right outside the doors, mentally thanked Merlin for them not walking in, and quickly walked back to Gryffindor tower. As they spent the rest of the evening together by the fireplace, Hermione couldn't stop her mind from constantly shifting to _him_, and wishing for tomorrow to come sooner.

Draco sat on his bed, dictionary in hand looking at the word shirty. He thought of Hermione and wished she were here to keep him company. There was a spark tonight - he knew she felt it. Draco imagined seeing her tomorrow and the feeling of glee was overwhelming. It unsettled him, but what unsettled him even more was the realization that he won't be able to stay away. As the night descended on Hogwarts, Draco fell into restless sleep filled with dreams about the girl with warm brown eyes and unruly hair.

**Thanks for reading! You may leave a review on your way out, if you like.**


End file.
